the_all_new_loud_housefandomcom-20200215-history
Rilbert's Split
'''Rilbert's Split '''is the 13th episode of The Loudest House! Next episode: Robert and Riley get So Random! Synopsis: Robert and Riley break up when Riley accuses Robert of sabotaging his chances to get into a prestigious culinary school. Character appearances: * Robert Miller * Riley Robinson * Mandee * Jackie * David Miller * Greg Miller * Henry Miller * Lizzie Miller * Emma Miller * Brittany Miller * Sarah Miller * Todd Miller * Melissa Robinson * Bethany Robinson Transcript: It was a nice spring day. Robert and Riley left school excited. Robert: Today will be awesome. Riley: You're telling me! I applied to the most prestigious culinary college in the country. Robert: Isn't it a little EARLY to be thinking about college? We're still in high school. Riley: I know. But junior year is the best year to think about college. Right? That way, we could spend senior year thinking about prom and NOT miss out on any of the other senior festivities. Robert: Whatever. I hope you get in. You'll do great. Riley: I know I will. ~ ~ ~ Riley was at home awaiting his acceptance letter to the culinary school. Melissa and Bethany came in. Melissa: Riley, would you help us make dinner? Bethany: Yeah. You are an amazing chef. Riley: I guess I could take 20 minutes to help you. I'm awaiting an acceptance letter to the prestigious College of the Culinary Arts in New England. I wanna get in. Melissa: Okay. Good luck! ~ ~ ~ The next day, Riley got an e-mail on his computer. It was a rejection letter from the college. Riley: WHAT!? I don't believe this! Riley also noticed something. The email could be tracked through Robert's phone. Riley: Okay, that's not right. Riley left angrily. ~ ~ ~ Riley was at the bus stop. Robert caught up to him. Robert: Hey Riley. Riley: Don't HEY RILEY me! Robert: Ooookay... Did I do something? Riley: Yes! You SABOTAGED my chances to go to the culinary school! Robert: I did not! Riley: Well, explain this! Riley held up his phone. The email with the evidence of Robert sending it was on the phone. Robert: What? Are you mad? I did NOT send that! Riley: The email doesn't lie! Robert: I can't believe this. I swear I didn't send it. Riley: Well. You did. We. Are over. Robert: Over? Why? Riley: I can't believe you'd stoop so low. You weren't even really that encouraging when I applied. Robert: But - Riley: I don't want to hear it. ~ ~ ~ At school, Robert and Riley sat at opposite ends during home ec. Later, at lunch, Robert and Riley sat at completely different tables. Robert was sitting with his sister, Brittany, while Riley was sitting alone. Mandee and Jackie came up to Riley's table. Mandee: Soooooo, where's your boyfriend? Jackie: Yeah! Where is he? Riley: I don't want to talk to you. Mandee: Ooooo, so sad... Riley: Ugh. Fine. You wanna know where Robert is? We broke up! That jerk sabotaged my chances to go to an elite culinary school! Jackie: Awww.... Well, you can sit with us every day. Riley: Really? No way. Mandee: It's clear you're going through a loss. We wanna help. Riley rolled his eyes. Riley: Fine. Mandee: Yay! ~ ~ ~ After school, Robert was at his home and on the couch and felt sad. His siblings and parents noticed this. Lizzie: Aw, what's wrong? Robert started to cry. Robert: Riley and I broke up. David: What? How? Why? Robert: He blamed me of sabotaging his chances to go to some fancy culinary school in I believe New Hampshire...or Vermont. Whatever. It doesn't matter. Greg: I know you didn't do anything. Robert: I didn't! And I want to get to the bottom of this. Lizzie: Good luck. Emma: Yeah! You and Riley are meant for each other. Brittany: And one squabble between you can't tear you apart. Henry: Yeah. Riley's like another brother to me. Sarah: Yeah. If you need our help, come to us. Todd: I know you can do it. Robert: You know what? I can. I'll get to the bottom of this. Sarah: That's my boy! Robert left. ~ ~ ~ Robert was on the way to Riley's house. Mandee and Jackie came up to him. Robert looked annoyed. Robert: Do you homophobes mind? Mandee: What? Robert: I need to go to Riley's house to explain something. Jackie: Don't bother. Mandee: He doesn't want to talk to you. Robert: Oh really? You had to have planned this or something. Mandee: Plan what? Robert: Just admit it. YOU sabotaged Riley's college acceptance letter and made it look like it was me. Jackie: UGH! We admit it. We did. But I did NOT think it would work. Mandee: Yeah. Let's face it. You two have been tight since freshman year! Jackie: Yeah! And it's not natural. No two guys should be THAT close with each other. Robert: Well, I am. And I NEED to tell Riley this now. Mandee: Oh, good luck! He won't believe YOU. Robert: We'll just see about that. Robert left. ~ ~ ~ He reached Riley's house. Melissa and Bethany answered the door. Robert: Hello, Mrs. Robinson, Bethany. Mind if I talk to Riley? Melissa: Be your guest. He's been crying all afternoon. Bethany: He wouldn't even help with dinner. Melissa: Or eat his usual afternoon snack. Robert: Well, I need to tell him something. Melissa: Okay. Go right in. Riley's in his room. Robert nodded and headed to Riley's room. Sure enough, Riley was in tears. Robert: Hey. Riley noticed Robert. Riley became mad. Riley: What do YOU want? Robert: I came to tell you... I never sabotaged your chances for culinary school. Riley: Yeah right. Robert: No! It's true. Mandee and Jackie did. They flat out told me themselves! Riley: Oh yeah? Prove it. Robert got out his phone. It had the entire conversation with him, Mandee, and Jackie from a while ago on it recorded. Riley listened to it. Riley: Oh man, oh man. I don't believe this. Robert: So I am totally innocent. Look, Riley. I love you and I wish you the best in your future. Riley cried happy tears. Riley: I love you too, Robert! Let's promise to never fight like this. Robert: Deal! And let's promise to never let Mandee and Jackie win. Riley: Yeah. We really have to get them back. Robert: But first... Robert hugged Riley and gave him a big kiss. Riley blushed. Riley: I missed that. Robert: Right? They kissed again.Category:Episodes Category:Season 2